Nunca dudes
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: ¿Puede un amor incondicional ser capaz de redimir la maldad y traer de nuevo la luz a ese ser condenado y atormentado por fantasmas del pasado? ¿Puede ese amor más allá de la hermandad, ese amor verdadero apenas asomándose, apenas emergiendo después de tanto, devolverle aquella esperanza a un alma perdida y extraviada en el valle de la oscuridad? Thor / Loki


**Notas: **Trayéndoles ahora una dramática recreación de lo que podría suceder con Thor y Loki, de regreso en Asgard, luego de los sucesos en los Vengadores…Esta vez no hay lemon y nos centramos un poco en el amor fraterno, pero añadiéndole una pizca de amor romántico, ya que aquí aún no han _aceptado_ sus verdaderos sentimientos el uno por el otro…Roles: Thor – **Centauro Zafiro**, Loki – una servidora…

**Advertencias: **Es posible que necesiten un pañuelito jeje…

Pensamientos y referencias en cursiva…

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics…

**Nunca dudes  
**

¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí? ¿Seis, nueve meses? ¿Un año? ¿Dos, tal vez? No lo recordaba. Pero si podía percibir que nada había cambiado desde entonces, por lo menos, nada que tuviera que ver con él. A excepción del espacio vacío al final de puente arco iris, todo seguía igual que antes. El mismo panorama rodeado por montañas enormes y extensas planicies, el mismo océano refulgente del brillo estelar y el fulgor multicolor, el mismo cielo esplendoroso que cubría con su manto nocturno cada rincón de aquel reino eterno. La misma gente cuchicheante a sus espaldas, los mismos muros que se cernían sobre él como una celda de lujo, el mismo castillo que más parecía una fortaleza resguardando al más peligroso de los conspiradores, y ese mismo hastío y recelo que le recordaban lo indeseable que era su presencia dentro de esas tierras. Definitivamente, todo seguía tal cual lo dejó.

Un par de horas atrás, Asgard recibía de nueva cuenta al _hijo pródigo_ traído desde Midgard, la tierra de los hombres, por el mimo Thor, quien fuera informado por su madre sobre la aún existencia de su hermanastro y la ubicación exacta donde se encontraba. Así como lo que este trataba de hacer en aquel mundo, buscando someterlo bajo su dominio en contra de toda razón y concordancia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Thor se trasladó a la Tierra con ayuda del poder de Odín, llevando la enmienda de regresar con el traidor para ser juzgado y condenado por sus crímenes, no importando que alguna vez fuese parte de la familia real. La ley debía acatarse sin favoritismos ni miramientos, así había sido desde el inicio de los tiempos y así permanecería. Y fue entonces que después de vencerle en una cruda y agría batalla, recibiendo apoyo de mortales valerosos y excepcionales, el Dios del Trueno retornó a Asgard, trayendo consigo a quien debería responder por todo el daño causado, tanto en Midgard como en su antiguo hogar.

Thor aguardó con clara impaciencia a que la reunión de Odín con Loki y parte del consejo terminara, para pedirle a su padre un momento a solas con el ojiverde. El monarca se notó renuente en un principio, pero al final accedió a darle unos minutos, entendiendo que debía ser duro para su hijo el que su hermanastro tuviera que purgar su condena, encerrado en una prisión de por vida. Fue así que Thor condujo a Loki hasta su habitación, para tener un lugar donde poder hablar sin interrupciones, ni oídos detrás de las paredes o en los pasillos.

-Lo que es la vida, ¿no lo crees hermano?

El ojiverde habló irónico en cuanto se hubo adentrado en la alcoba del rubio, escuchando a este cerrar bien las puertas, mientras se giraba lento para mirarle.

-Una jaula de cristal en Midgard, y ahora, otra igual me espera aquí. ¿Me pregunto si Fury le dio la idea a tu padre?- sonrió con sorna, claramente escupiendo burla hacia Thor, quien se mantenía firme frente a su hermano -Solo por curiosidad, ¿tú qué harías? ¿Seguirías el _código_ de tus mentores?

El nórdico no pudo evitar tensar los músculos de las manos, al cerrarlas en puño a sus costados, ante la actitud burlesca y desfachatada de Loki. Claramente buscaba provocar su ira, pero había aprendido hace tiempo a controlar la misma, por lo que solo se limitó a mirarle con severidad, aunque imprimiendo cierto matiz lastimoso en sus orbes celestes.

-Yo no te enjaularía, pero sí te vigilaría

-¿Ah sí? ¿Me vigilarías? Supongo que a toda hora y en todo lugar- inquirió insinuante, mirándolo fijamente

-Por supuesto, ¿acaso lo dudas?- preguntó con cierta altanería, no muy acorde a su expresión

-Hmhmhm, no, no lo dudo- rió sádicamente, pasando los brazos detrás de su espalda y alzando el rostro con arrogancia -Lo que dudo es que quieras solo _vigilarme_

-Basta, Loki- comenzó a inquietarse por el tono en que le hablaba el ojiverde -No es divertido, sabes que solo cumpliría con mi deber

-¿En serio? ¿Solo cumplirías con tu deber?- cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos y acentuando su semblante travieso -¿Y qué es para ti cumplir con tu _deber_, hermano?

-Vigilarte, solo eso- soltó de tajo, queriendo terminar con esa conversación en círculos -Tal vez hablarte o llevarte comida. Nada más

-¿No me leerías un cuento antes de dormir, abrazándome y apretándome a tu regazo para que no me asuste, como cuando éramos niños?- le miró entre divertido y malicioso

La respiración de Thor se cortó momentáneamente al remembrar el contacto tan íntimo que alguna vez tuvo con el hechicero, tensando su quijada y resoplando con una liviana sonrisa, pero sin dejar su pose seria.

-Bueno... supongo que si me lo pides, podría hacerlo

-Eso me hace pensar que si te pido alguna otra cosa, tú lo harías. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Loki tornó su expresión ligeramente presuntuosa, ante lo cual, el nórdico exhaló con pesadez y relajó sus hombros, posando sus manos en la cintura. Propiamente, no había argumentos para negarse. Eso pensó inocentemente.

-Umm... es posible. Como mi hermano tienes ese privilegio, aún si fueras un prisionero

El pelinegro volvió a sonreírle con sádica travesura, al ver que Thor seguía siendo tan ingenuo y condescendiente con él, muy a pesar delas cosas que hizo.

-Vaya, con tantos privilegios de tu parte, podría acostumbrarme a ser un prisionero. Un _verdugo_ como tú no se encuentra muy a menudo

-Eh... ¿De qué hablas exactamente?

Preguntó algo confundido por el tema. No sabía bien a que se refería Loki con _acostumbrarse a ser prisionero_. Según el que te vigilen, hablen, te lleven comida o te lean antes de dormir, no es algo por lo cual quieras pasar el resto de tu vida confinado, a menos que hubiera una buena razón mucho más fuerte para que este quisiera quedarse en una jaula.

-De mi encarcelamiento, claro. De todos, tú jamás me harías ver o sentir como un vil prisionero que purga su condena en la más precaria de las condiciones. Así que... tal vez por eso sea que pueda tolerar el encierro. De todas formas, no tengo mucho de donde escoger, ¿o sí?

Inquirió entre serio y ligeramente nostálgico, aunque sin dejar de lado un poco de ironía. Viendo y escuchando esto, Thor suspiró con cierto sentimiento de lastima hacia sí mismo y hacia el ojiverde, no entendiendo porque su pecho dolió de pronto cuando este le habló de ese modo.

-Pero siempre es mejor estar fuera de la jaula, así tus opciones aumentan

Dijo como advirtiéndole que no hiciera nada que le diera motivos para encerrarlo, porque al fin y al cabo, los prisioneros son marginados de la sociedad y no deseaba que Loki se recluyera de ese modo.

-Además, quedar encerrado debe ser horrible. A pesar de tener a alguien en compañía tuya, el cristal es una barrera que no se puede traspasar

Expresando aquello, el nórdico se imaginó un cuadro parecido al del encierro de su hermano en el Helicarrier de SHIELD, donde él no podía acercársele, ni tampoco tocarle directamente. Por otro lado, el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado, conservando el semblante irónico y añadiéndole cierto toque de amargura, desviando la mirada poco después, al tiempo que se giraba a su izquierda y caminaba hacia el balcón amplio, aunque quedándose a pocos pasos antes de salir al exterior. Fijando la vista recelosa y un tanto desolada en donde alguna vez se encontraba el Biofrost.

-Tú sabes que ya no tengo opciones, ni dentro ni fuera. Así que no hay mucha diferencia

Dijo secamente, tensando la quijada, entre que Thor le seguía con la mirada su camino hacia el balcón, notando lo parco en sus palabras, un tono imposiblemente acongojado, como si de pronto la chispa traviesa y audaz de Loki se evaporara. Fue cuando el rubio se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien con él. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar tras este, dilucidando cuales serían sus motivos para haber dicho aquello. Claro, Thor seguía siendo demasiado bobo e inocente para comprender el complejo universo que catalogaba la personalidad de su hermano, pero al menos podría intentarlo. Así que aventurándose, le palmeó la espalda, dejando su mano descansar en el hombro izquierdo del hechicero.

-Sigues teniendo todas las oportunidades... por lo menos sí conmigo- dijo con tono apaciguador, tratando de transmitirle complicidad

Loki se sobresaltó al sentir aquella mano conciliadora en su hombro, haciéndole fruncir el entrecejo livianamente y respirar pesado, acentuando su semblante renuente con tintes de angustia, sin atreverse a mirarle. Mas sin en cambio, rió entre sarcástico y amargoso en cuanto escucho la voz esperanzadora de Thor, con aquella declaración que trataba de hacerle creer ingenuamente que las cosas podrían ser distintas y que él estaría a su lado sin importar nada.

-Hmhm... Contigo...- repitió siseante -¿Y cuáles son esas supuestas oportunidades de las que hablas? ¿Buscarás a Odín, te postrarás a sus pies y suplicarás por una absolución que no me será otorgada? Y aun si fuera así, ¿qué pasaría después? ¿Vivir de nuevo en una maldita farsa, a la sombra del hijo legítimo de un rey decadente, mientras tú te bañas en la gloria de Asgard y yo solo obtengo las sobras y el repudio?

Pausó breves segundos antes de encarar a Thor, clavándole sus esmeraldas vidriosas y afiladas, dejando entrever aquel dolor y resentimiento que aún invadían su alma.

-Creo que me quedo con la prisión de cristal. Por lo menos ahí, yo soy mi propio amo, mi reino y mi vida

La respuesta y la forma de hacerle entrever las opciones que veía en su futuro, sobresaltaron a Thor, no enojándolo pero sí dejándolo con un notable sentimiento de impotencia. No podía negarle que todo Asgard lo vería como un hijo bastardo, no merecedor de la misericordia de Odín u otro dios, como un estorbo para su supuesta paz, pero tampoco quería dejarlo al olvido ni apartarlo de su lado. Habían sido demasiadas cosas que habían compartido, tanto que podían seguir compartiendo como los hermanos que eran, porque después de todo, Thor seguía queriéndolo como desde el primer instante que sus pequeños ojos azules lo vieron envuelto en mantas, siendo mecido en los brazos de su madre. No pretendía disculparlo por lo que hizo, Loki tenía sus propias razones para haber actuado así, pero no quería enterarse del porqué. Era mejor tener la bendita ignorancia. Ofrecerle redención sonaba algo obsoleto, sus deseos de que los súbditos entendieran y vieran a través de él, como Thor lo hacía, era imposible. Simplemente, los demás no lo conocían.

El nórdico escuchó con atención cada una de las hirientes palabras, sintiendo el mismo rencor y decepción en ellas. Jamás lo abandonaría, mucho menos lo rebajaría a ser una sombra suya, pero mal que le pesara, los demás siempre se encargaron de darle el mal concepto del _segundo hijo_. Sin poder ofrecerle un trato justo con el pueblo asgardiano, ni tampoco sacarlo de su opinión hacia ellos, Thor optó por hacer lo que siempre hacía bien cuando todo conducía a un callejón sin salida.

-Dentro o fuera de una prisión siempre serás tú mismo, nadie cambiará eso...

Se acercó más a su hermano, despreocupado de cualquier reacción que pudiera tener el hechicero, para envolverlo en un abrazo que equivalía a decir: _eres todo lo que tengo, y si algo te sucediera no me lo perdonaría jamás_. Pero aquel significado se transmitió a base del gesto, en lugar de palabras, cuando Thor le rodeó la cintura y recargó su rostro en el cuello de Loki.

-Si ellos no quieren ver quién eres realmente, es porque solo son unos necios. Siempre serás mi hermano y escucha con atención... pase lo que pase, tus oportunidades conmigo nunca te harán menos valioso. Eres la persona más increíble de los nueve mundos, y créeme, vales más para mí que un sucio trono

El ojiverde quedó de una sola pieza, inmóvil y rígido, sin corresponder ese abrazo. No quería devolverle el gesto, pero tampoco quería hacerse a un lado. Los fuertes brazos de Thor le envolvían transmitiéndole seguridad y confianza, al igual que lo hacían sus palabras. Era sincero, siempre lo había sido. Siempre fue el único que realmente lo quiso sin ningún reparo y aun lo hacía. No importó su traición, ni el estar a punto de matarlo, mucho menos le importaba el conocer su verdadero origen, Thor le seguía teniendo ese amor incondicional de antes, incluso más. Aquello no hizo más que aumentar ese sentimiento de rabia y recelo hacia él. Por más que quisiera ignorarlo, el hecho era que Loki realmente podía sentir el calor de sus palabras y el que su regazo despedía. Y en el fondo, aun había algo de aquella antigua correspondencia que le torturaba cada segundo que el ojiazul permanecía rodeándole protectoramente.

-Deja de fingir que no te va… Eres igual a todos…- soltó tratando de hacerlo apartarse, mientras que su voz sonaba ligeramente entrecortada

-No... No te soltaré

Dijo afianzando aquel abrazo. No importaba en ese momento que Loki no le creyera o le rechazara, él sólo necesitaba quedarse así, recargado en él sin querer moverse. Hace tanto que no lo abrazaba así. Extrañaba aquellos días de juventud, donde el hechicero se dejaba mimar como hermano menor y simplemente le palmeaba la espalda en señal de que confiaba en su torpe persona, a su manera. Pero debía hacerle entender que él jamás lo dejaría, que no lo apuñalaría por la espalda cobardemente como los demás lo hacían, hiriéndolo con sus palabras de rechazo o ignorando sus frases. Lo apartaban y lo recluían, y eso era lo que Thor más temía: que el Loki que alguna vez conoció no pudiera regresar de aquella reclusión y encierro internos, cegado por ambición y venganza. Pero lo que más le dolía, era que las acciones habían recaído a un nivel al cual Thor era incapaz de hallar otra solución.

Debía... tenía que regresar a su hermano de ese infierno a como diera lugar.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacerte ver que aún te quiero? Confío en ti, eres mi hermano y nada cambia eso... ¡Entiéndelo, Loki!

Zarandeó el cuerpo del hechicero pero sin dejar de abrazarlo, raspando con su barba la piel del cuello, esperanzado en alguna señal de correspondencia. Misma que no llegó en ese momento puesto que Loki permaneció en silencio, sintiendo su cuerpo zarandearse y siendo mayormente apresado entre esos brazos que tantas veces le hubieron rodeado, hace mucho, cuando aún sus vidas eran ignorantes de la cruel y pútrida realidad que se cernía sobre ellos. En ese entonces era su perdición. Era tan feliz entre el regazo de Thor que nunca le apartaba. Inconscientemente, siempre buscaba la protección y seguridad que su hermano mayor le brindaba, pero las cosas habían cambiado… y demasiado. Tanto que ese contacto comenzaba a sentirlo como enredaderas de espinas clavándose profundo en su piel.

-¿Confías en mí?- inquirió frío y hostil -¿Qué tonto confía en aquel que le dio la espalda y le hubiera matado sin remordimiento alguno? Tu ingenuidad es tan lastimera que no me causas más que pena

Quería herirlo, necesitaba hacerlo desistir antes de que su necedad le hiciera flaquear, porque sabía que de seguir así eso pasaría.

Thor trataba de ser fuerte por ambos, por la debilidad que la voluntad de Loki le había perdido en un camino lleno de oscuridad y mentiras provocadas por su propio padre. Y seguía sin creer que confiaba en él, a pesar de que el mismo Loki estaba afirmándole que no se arrepentiría si llegase a matarlo. Quizá necesitaba de él más de lo que podía soportar, aun siendo traicionado. Era un maldito masoquismo de regresar a protegerlo y separarlo de un mundo regido por leyes de mierda. Su propio coraje y celo le impedían siempre que el ojiverde se apartara, siempre lo envolvía en sus brazos como ahora... no había marcha atrás para Thor. Loki era su hermano, su amigo, su cómplice, su mundo, su todo. Permanecería con él a cualquier costo.

-Me quedare aquí, no importa si mi vida es el precio- dijo estrujando su atuendo entre sus manos, con un dolor en el pecho que intentó disimular -Si he de ser un ingenuo para tener tu confianza, que así sea...

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en la perturbada mente de Loki, causando que su pecho doliera de la nada y un vacío se formara en sus entrañas. ¿Cuánto más confiado podía ser? ¿Es que en verdad no le importaba que hubiese roto con todo lazo de hermandad, hasta el punto de querer cobrarle todo su dolor y sufrimiento con su vida? ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo, si sabía que nada volvería a ser igual? ¿Por qué no dejaba de profesarle ese amor incondicional, si ese mismo sentimiento fue el que lo llevó a la boca del lobo?

-Si eso es lo que tanto deseas, entonces, tal vez te cumpla tu capricho

Expresó siseante y malévolo al tiempo que hacia aparecer una daga, idéntica a la que usara en Thor estando peleando con él en Midgard. Dirigió la mano derecha hacia la nuca de este, dispuesto a terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas, pero algo le impidió terminar la acción frenando su mano temblorosa, mientras su rostro era una burda mezcla de rabia, desespero, locura, incertidumbre, angustia, miedo y desolación. Su corazón palpitaba desbocado y respiraba agitado, a la par que en sus ojos lagrimas frías se agolpaban.

El nórdico notó el remolino verde aqua que envolvió la mano de Loki, dejando aparecer el artefacto. Tensó su mandíbula y devolvió una mirada de angustia, nerviosismo, orgullo y reto hacia el hechicero, mientras veía como dirigía el arma de forma lenta hasta su cuello, pretendiendo degollarlo. Sus manos dejaron la cintura del ojiverde y apretaron ambos antebrazos de este. Su corazón latió como mil demonios al creer por un segundo que lo haría en serio. Aunque en realidad, no pudo leer mentira en los ojos de Loki, y ahora que deseaba encontrar un deje de compasión o esa lastima de la que hablaba, no tuvo oportunidad.

-Si con esto logras estar en paz... entonces hazlo

Le devolvió con determinación, esperando en el fondo que no lo hiciera porque eso equivaldría a deshacer los lazos, romper definitivamente con todo sentimiento fraternal que alguna vez tuvieron. Tanto que Thor no obtendría el descanso ni siquiera en el Valhalla.

Ante la certera declaración, Loki le miró entre inquieto y molesto. La sed de venganza quería terminar lo que empezó, su locura quería ser sanada con aquel sacrificio en pago por tanto pesar. Pero en el fondo, aún conservaba vivo el recuerdo de los tiempos esplendorosos, llenos de una luz radiante, estando al lado de Thor. Siempre uno al lado del otro, unidos y viviendo en armónica paz y regocijo. Se sentía desplazado por todos, menos por él. Nunca, ni en los momentos en que buscaba la soledad, Thor jamás le abandonó. Así recibiera algún mal trato o palabra despectiva de su parte, este permaneció siempre a su lado, resguardándolo y manteniéndolo a salvo. Manteniéndolo siempre cerca para que jamás se sintiera solo.

El corazón lo tenía en la garganta, su palpitar era abrumante y dolía, dolía por ver el sacrificio que aquel al que una vez creyó su misma sangre estaba dispuesto a ofrecer a cambio de exorcizar sus miedos. La mano le temblaba. Era tan sencillo hacerlo ahora, tan fácil tomar su vida como lo intentó aquel día en el Biofrost, pero simplemente no pudo hacer algo que en realidad no deseaba.

-¡Eres un...!- calló a mitad de la frase soltando la daga, al igual que un par de lágrimas de frustración

La intensidad durante esos breves segundos en los que Loki se rebatía entre matarlo o no, Thor también temió por su vida, y sintió en lo más profundo de su ser que había fracasado en su intento de traer a su hermano de vuelta a como solía ser, o al menos, escarbar entre los escombros para asegurarse que conservaba aquel brillo que compartieron juntos alguna vez. En ese segundo que el aire se congeló y el tiempo se pausó, el nórdico recordó demasiadas temporadas en las que solían ser como uno mismo, a pesar de sus caracteres tan diferentes. Eran las piezas que encajaban con tanta perfección, pero a la vez se repelían por sus propios méritos. Como agua y aceite. Podían estar en la misma mezcla, pero nunca congeniar en absoluto, sin embargo, podían fragmentarse para compensar los defectos o debilidades del otro.

Creyó que todas esas ocasiones donde se aseguró de darle todo el amor de hermano mayor que era capaz de dar, caían por la borda, hasta que Loki soltó la daga y un par de surcos salinos recorrieron sus mejillas. El propio Thor tuvo que contenerse de secundarlo en el lagrimeo. Exhaló aliviado, pero sabiendo que para el hechicero no era fácil. Comprendía que llevara frustración callada por muchos años, y sin tener otro medio de descargarla, la había dirigido hacia él porque no saldría lastimado como con los demás. Thor entendía que Loki intentara lastimarlo porque su catarsis no sería comprendida por otro. Nadie más que él se prestaría a curar su dolor por medio de recibir el desprecio, incluso el odio. Pero con eso, el nórdico se alegró de saber que su hermano entendía que no estaría solo.

-Estamos bien...- susurró queriendo acariciar su mejilla más quedándose a medio camino, cambiando de parecer para abrazarlo de nuevo, esta vez con mayor fuerza -Nunca dudes por favor... Nunca...

Ese abrazo y esas palabras fueron la gota que derramó el vaso. Por más que quiso rehusarse, obligarse a no dejar que sus emociones le traicionaran, simplemente Loki no pudo permanecer indiferente a la situación. Había fracasado una vez más, de nuevo pisoteado por ese hombre que estaba dispuesto a darle su vida, si con eso lograba resurgir del abismo infernal. Su orgullo había sido hecho añicos una vez más con aquel golpe certero, plagado de recuerdos y sentimientos que le devolvieron la memoria de lo que alguna vez fue y que podría volver a ser, si tan solo extendía la mano y tomaba todo aquello que Thor quería poner frente a él. Como antes, incluso mejor.

Loki comenzó a sollozar amargamente. Le fue imposible no sucumbir ante el llanto, hundiéndose tembloroso en el regazo de Thor, aferrándose a él como cuando era un niño. Así fue que comenzó a liberarse de las ataduras del odio y la venganza, rompiéndolas y dejando que sus lágrimas se las llevaran lejos. Dejando que todo aquel lastre fuera expulsado y desechado, siendo reemplazado por fragmentos de los tiempos de antaño que poco a poco iban encajando y agrupándose, restaurándose.

El nórdico quedó pasmado por instantes, sin conectar las ideas de lo que estaba pasando aún, pero calibrando a tiempo para reafirmar aquel abrazo que tanto necesitaba Loki, quien le estaba pidiendo en silencio que siguiera dándole aquel amor incondicional. Que volviera a brindarle ese deseo de querer ser como antes, cuando esas ideas del poder, el desprecio de los asgardianos, las distorsiones a su mente sobre ser el _otro,_ el _segundo_, no existían, y solo eran ellos dos sentados a la sombra de algún roble, tomados de la mano y con la cabeza del pelinegro escondida en el pecho de Thor.

Realmente hubiera querido consolar su sentir con palabras de cariño, pero solo optó por seguir abrazándolo en su pecho, acariciándole la nuca y la espalda, dándole sorpresivamente un beso entre los mechones azabache. Si algo no soportaba era ver a su pequeño hermano llorando, mucho menos por causa suya. Y aunque indirectamente él no fuese responsable por su condena, si tuvo algo que ver su nombre. Por eso hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Tomó el rostro de Loki, acunándolo entre sus manos con la mayor delicadeza que su tosco comportamiento le permitía y secó sus lágrimas con ambos pulgares, también él al borde del llanto.

-Somos hermanos... Recuérdalo siempre...

Lo dijo con sinceridad y ternura. Y conmovido en demasía, se acercó a Loki besándolo en la mejilla derecha, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Loki no podía contener más aquella explosión interna. Había tantas cosas acumuladas, abultadas a rebosar, tanto dolor, odio y rencor que terminó reventando por dentro, comenzando a sacar todos esos demonios que le torturaban día y noche de forma cruel y despiadada, tomando lo peor de él y exponiéndolo al mundo. Desatándolo con una rabia demencial contra aquellos a quienes creía responsables de su miseria, igual que pagaban los inocentes en todo ese universo de caos y venganza.

Si bien Thor jamás lo aisló, ni tampoco obró con algún mal en su contra, ni mucho menos se valía de su predilección por el reino entero y por su padre para hacerle menos, así como tampoco tuvo culpa alguna en aquella farsa que había sido su vida, Loki creció siempre con esa idea sembrada en su mente. La idea absurda y mal encaminada de que el único que importaba era Thor, ser el _mayor_, el _heredero al trono_, el _primogénito,_ era significado de honores y privilegios a manos llenas. En cambio él era el _otro_, el _plato de segunda mesa_, la _segunda opción_ en caso de que la primera fuera un rotundo fracaso. Aprendió a vivir con ello, soportando con entereza y guardando cada acto o palabra despectivos, cada mirada prepotente y recelosa hacia él, esperando algún día regresarles todo eso que le brindaban. Deseando poder callarles la boca, al darse cuenta de lo valioso y digno que era, que estaba a la altura de Thor y le debían el mismo respeto y obediencia.

Quiso hacerlo, vio la oportunidad de obtener su tan ansiada gloria pero se había equivocado en el método. Dos veces lo intentó y dos veces fracasó. La locura y el oscuro deseo de poder le habían cegado, hundiéndolo en un infierno, pero aun así, aun después de todo ahí estaba. Después de todo ese daño, todo ese mal y todo ese odio volcado sin una razón real, Thor seguía ahí, a su lado como siempre. Abrazándole, consolándole, tratando de darle esperanza en el mañana. Queriendo sembrar en él una nueva confianza y una razón para querer enderezar su camino, para volver a estar juntos y en paz como antes.

El ojiverde sintió las manos de Thor tomando su rostro tan delicadamente que le causó temor. Sus pulgares limpiaron sus lágrimas, aunque rápidamente sus mejillas ruborizadas por el llanto volvían a bañarse con nuevas que bajaban libres cuesta abajo, perdiéndose en el mentón y siguiendo por el cuello. Loki apenas si podía enfrentar la mirada entre agobiada y cálida del rubio. Era tanta la vergüenza, tanta la culpa y el sentimiento que en su pecho se agolpaban, que tuvo que cerrar los ojos, frunciendo el ceño con amargura y tensando la quijada, al tiempo que apretaba los puños que descansaban tensos en el pecho de Thor. Escuchó esas palabras llenas de sinceridad y sintió ese suave contacto de sus labios contra la piel de su mejilla. Esas frases estaban llenas de honestidad y humildad, llenas de un amor incondicional que terminaron por desarmarlo completamente.

_Somos hermanos..._ Aun lo tenía, a pesar de tantas cosas. Aún tenía su consideración y confianza.

-Nunca lo olvidé... Lo lamento tanto...

Clamó entre dientes, apenas audible, manteniendo sus esmeraldas resguardadas por los parpados apretados y acentuando su semblante angustioso.

El ojiazul estaba escuchando aquellas palabras acompañadas de una disculpa lastimera que le desgarró el corazón. Para colmo, la noche se estremeció también y parecía que una tormenta se avecinaba, sin haber sido provocada por el poder del Mjolnir. Esa tormenta parecía una analogía a todo el coraje y frustración que Loki estaba purgando, así como su propio espíritu alguna vez corrompido. Y tal como lo pronosticaba, un fuerte rayo azotó cerca de su habitación, resonando lo suficiente como para que Thor se acercara a su hermano y lo rodeara de nuevo de forma protectora.

Lo mismo hacía cuando eran niños y caían tormentas eléctricas que a Thor siempre le fascinaron y llamaron la atención, razón por la cual era el elegido para empuñar al Mjolnir, entre otros méritos más. A diferencia de él, Loki se preocupaba y le tenía cierto miedo a esos haces de luz (aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente), y en cada uno corría a la habitación de su hermano mayor y le pedía con una voz a medio sollozo que le dejara pasar la noche con él. Así, ambos dormían juntos, abrazados y con sus manos entrelazadas, cosa que el nórdico amaba en silencio, a pesar de su corta edad para entender aquellos sentimientos al estar con su hermano menor. Y al igual que aquellos días de antaño, Thor volvió a rodear a Loki en un abrazo sabiendo de su fobia a los truenos, considerándolo irónico ahora puesto que él era llamado el Dios del Trueno.

Dejando a un lado el sonido del agua y los rayos cayendo, Thor recargó la cabeza de Loki en su pecho, apoyando su mentón en su cabeza, mientras que oía su disculpa. Quería, deseaba darle más de lo que había dado para no verle llorar, tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo lejos de aquel lugar que solo traía malos ratos y pesares eternos. Temía que su hermano volviera a caer en la obscuridad, si no resistía permanecer otro día en ese sitio. Él mismo comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, aun en la calidez de su habitación. Mal que le pesara, el hechicero no pertenecía más ahí, y tan solo con esa realidad, Thor tampoco podía prolongar su estadía. Ambos ya no podían llamar _hogar_ a ese mundo, y si era preciso, el rubio buscaría hasta los confines del universo un lugar donde Loki se sintiera en paz y armonía. Un hogar que lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos y sin prejuicios. Y estaba decidido a hallarlo.

Con más confianza en sus planes, aunque locos para toda persona cuerda, encaró de nuevo al hechicero sin soltarlo un solo instante, hablando con lágrimas en su voz más sin dejarlas salir de sus párpados, aunque limpiando las que el pelinegro seguía tirando. Le vio con fuego y entrega, una extraña mezcla entre fraternidad, confort y bravura.

-Sé que no lo olvidarás, porque mi confianza por ti sigue intacta... -respondió a su disculpa de un momento, acercándose para revelarle su idea -Loki, escucha con atención... Sé que ahora probablemente no sea un momento propicio, pero no soporto verte así. Este sitio, este castillo te está dañando. Decirte que te quedes sería egoísta y totalmente descarado de mi parte, sobre todo porque no puedo llamarle _hogar_ al mundo que te ha tratado así... No voy a dejarte aquí entre ellos, nos iremos lejos. No me importa si salgo desterrado o exiliado de por vida, no te dejaré solo

Por otro lado, el ojiverde no fue consciente de la tormenta que caía fiera, hasta que un estruendoso rayo hizo cimbrar el suelo e iluminar en su totalidad la habitación, causando que Loki se sobresaltara temeroso y se aferrara aún más al cuerpo de Thor... aún temía a las tormentas. Le fue inevitable regresar al pasado, cuando siendo apenas un niño corría a los brazos del rubio en busca de protección. Y ahora, varios años después ocurría lo mismo. Buscaba en su regazo esa protección, no solo de la tormenta sino de todo lo demás.

A los pocos segundos, su rostro fue tomado entre las manos de Thor obligándole a encararlo. Lo miró fijo, aún agobiado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero aquella angustia se acrecentó más cuando le escuchó decidido en sus palabras y vio esa misma determinación en sus ojos. Al instante, sus lágrimas dejaron de brotar al tiempo que su mirada se tornaba inquieta y confusa, bailando nerviosa en ese mar celeste que le mostraba un nuevo camino, no solo para él, para ambos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Perdiste la cabeza?- cuestionó angustioso en un susurro alterado, como si temiera que alguien más pudiera escuchar -No puedes hacer eso, NO debes. Yo... yo estoy dispuesto a cumplir la condena que ha estado esperándome todo este tiempo. No tienes que hacer esto... Si lo haces, te colgarás la soga al cuello

¿Que si había perdido la cabeza? Probablemente, pero ¿qué importaba? Él no tenía intenciones de abandonarlo y nada en todos los nueve mundos le haría cambiar de opinión. Se había jurado a sí mismo hace años, cuando todos daban por muerto a Loki al caer del Bifrost, excepto él que mantenía burdas esperanzas de que algo milagrosamente lo salvara, que si alguna vez le llegaban noticias de él no lo dejaría solo JAMÁS. Estaría a su lado día y noche. Lo cuidaría y vigilaría como un halcón para impedir que fuera arrastrado a esos errores de nuevo. Y cuando volvió a verlo, cuando lo tuvo frente a frente una vez más, fue una alegría en su vida, pero se dejó convencer de que debía traerlo de vuelta a ser juzgado. Maldita la hora que se dejó influenciar por la corte asgardiana, por un montón de morones escupe-mierda sobre leyes de porquería. Thor estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer pero afortunadamente abrió los ojos muy a tiempo, aunque no pudo evitar sentir que parte de la culpa del actual estado de Loki fuera suya.

-No me interesa nada que no sea tu seguridad... Si te quedas sería el mismo círculo, y si llegas a corromperte por completo no me lo perdonaría jamás...

Ahora ya no tenía dudas. Dejaría su lealtad y servicialidad con el hechicero. Lo protegería contra esos idiotas y le haría ver que cuando hacía un juramento lo cumplía al pie de la letra. Mientras le profesaba aquello, Thor tomó ambas manos del pelinegro, apretándolas con fuerza y acercando sus labios a besar los nudillos de éstas. No solo un beso le dio, sino varios. No quería que se condenara, ni ahora ni nunca.

Algo dentro de Loki se agitó con aquellas palabras, pero más le desconcertó la acción de Thor de besar los nudillos de sus manos. Había recibido cantidad de besos suyos en el pasado, besos en las mejillas, frente, cabeza, era un acto por demás travieso y fraterno, en pos de mostrarle su afecto. Pero este en particular, más todo lo que el rubio decía, le parecieron demasiado alejados de un contacto meramente fraternal. Eso le movió cientos de cosas, recordándole que más de una vez se llegó a sentir abrumado e intimidado por su hermano, sin que el otro fuera consciente de ello. El corazón de Loki palpitaba ansioso y sus esmeraldas aun le observaban confusas. No podía creer que en realidad Thor estuviera poniéndole precio a su propia cabeza por él. No podía ser real el hecho de que sacrificaría todo, el trono, su vida, su libertad, a costa de quedarse a su lado.

-Thor... eres un tonto, ¿sabías?- replicó apenas sonriendo entre amargosa y penosamente

Ver aquella sonrisa sin concluir, casi invisible, fue su regocijo expreso. Así quería verlo, siendo el hermano menor que le hace bromas sarcásticas por diversión, ver de nuevo ese matiz travieso en sus palabras. Era el Loki que conocía y al que tanto anhelaba tener de vuelta.

-Sí, así quiero verte...- comentó posando dos de sus dedos en su barbilla para levantarla -Sonreír... aunque no sea por felicidad genuina pero quiero verte hacerlo

Aunque pensándolo mejor, el hechicero estaba extraño, algo en su mirada no era lo mismo. No era malo, solo desconocido, algo que tal vez estuviera experimentado al verse envuelto de apoyo incondicional de su parte. O era su falta de observación, o de verdad estaba alucinando, pero pudo jurar que Loki no decía aquello por mera casualidad bromista como solía hacerlo.

Poco a poco la tormenta se fue disipando, igual que el llanto del ojiverde. Ahora, después de mucho tiempo, parecía volver a la calma. Todo parecía caer de nuevo en su lugar haciéndole respirar un nuevo aire, más fresco y liviano, como el frescor de la noche después de la intensa lluvia. Sus iris esmeralda seguían prendidos de los zafiros que le observaban fijamente. Era la mirada que siempre recordaba, que le torturaba desde que escapó de Asgard. La misma mirada con la que Thor le pidió regresar una vez que lo halló en Midgard.

-Tal vez... tú puedas recordarme como se hace... volver a sonreír- expresó trémulo e incierto

Thor le oyó hacer aquella petición y sus zafiros se iluminaron como niño en dulcería. Veía esa chispa que era característica de los esmeraldas traviesos, que le miraban divertido cuando le hacía alguna broma, se burlaba de su escasa cultura, le tendía trampas inocentes o simplemente le sonreía porque quería, sin razones especiales. Tal como de niños.

-Eso haré... y más…

No estaba seguro qué había querido decir con el _y más_, pero no le tomó importancia en ese momento. Aun no se daba cuenta. Tal vez algo más que amor de hermanos era lo que significaba ese _y más_. Tal vez había un sentimiento más fuerte que estaba latente en su interior, pero no se había dado cuenta todavía, aunque eventualmente se haría consciente de ello sin esperarlo. Mientras tanto, breves instantes después, y decidido en el camino que había elegido, Thor llamó al Mjolnir y lo levantó con determinación, apretando a Loki contra su cuerpo y envolviéndolo seguro con un brazo, a pesar de la confusión en el ojiverde. Y antes de que este pudiera emitir sonido alguno, el nórdico giró varias veces el martillo en pos de emprender el vuelo.

-Es hora de decir adiós

Quizá sí arriesgaba el pellejo. Quizá los perseguirían el resto de sus vidas, pero ahora lo que importaba era tener a Loki a su lado y estar siempre juntos… como debía ser.

**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**

**Notas finales:** ¿Quiénes quisieran que algo así pudiera pasar en Thor: The Dark World? T.T…Bueno, tal vez no pase en esta próxima segunda parte, pero el dios del yaoi se apiadará por fin y en Thor 3 veremos Thorki de redención!...Eso espero jejeje… En fin, pues una vez más les agradecemos su apoyo, nos leemos pronto con otro fic más _activo_ -w-…


End file.
